


Entre dos fuegos

by Loredi



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito bajo la influencia del helado sólo por el placer de ver más Geeta en español. De ver ALGO de Geeta en español. Lo que sea. Cualquier cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre dos fuegos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acm2099](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acm2099/gifts).



A decir verdad, Peeta había asociado a Katniss con el fuego incluso antes de los Juegos. Quizás no de niños, pero desde el… incidente del pan. Katniss era el fuego con el que había dejado que se consumiera parte de esos panes. Era el fuego que había visto tras sus ojos cuando su mamá le había abierto la mejilla de un varazo y todo el ardor posterior.

 

Ya en los Juegos se hizo más obvio: Katniss y los vestidos de Cinna. No lo sabía hasta que vieron el recuento del programa, pero también había sido perseguida por un incendio forestal. Así que todo reforzaba en su mente la idea de que Katniss era fuego. Y Peeta sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a quemar.

 

A Gale no lo asoció con fuego en un principio. De hecho su piel se ponía helada al pensar en él. La primera asociación que hizo entre él y el fuego fue el día en que vio la espalda del chico totalmente en carne viva en la plaza del Distrito. Su carne parecía haber sido comida por el fuego hasta convertirse en el fuego mismo. Lo cuidó por Katniss, sí, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir por él una admiración por ese valor que Peeta no veía en sí mismo.

 

Después su interpretación del fuego fue menos literal. Katniss tenía vestidos lindos que literalmente la prendían en llamas. Gale tenía en sus ojos el deseo de cambio, la chispa natural de un revolucionario. El fuego de Katniss era bello, controlado y artificial. Peeta se dio cuenta de que, si así lo deseaba, no le haría daño. El de Gale era rebelde, abrasador y amenazaba con salir de control ante la menor fricción.

 

Katniss se fue perdiendo y alejándose y pronto se convirtió en hielo. Gale ardía a cada instante con cada cosa que deseaba. Y lo que deseaba era partirle la cara a Peeta y deshacerse de la opresión de los agentes de la paz. Había días en que Peeta no sabía a quién odiaba más Gale de los dos.

 

Por eso era muy injusto que Peeta se encontrara deseando cada día más el fuego de Gale.

 

Era injusto que cada vez que le gustaba alguien éste sólo quisiera matarlo.

 


End file.
